


The Candyman

by orphan_account



Series: Undertale One-Hit Wonders [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Candy, Cats, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Post pacifist, Reader has way too much candy, Trees, cats in trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Excuse me?" a voice squeaked, prying you away from the reading you were doing on your front porch. Lifting your head and lowering your eyes, you greeted the monster and human children who were now standing awkwardly on your lawn. The small yellow one that you always saw tripping was the one addressing you. "Your cat's stuck in a tree."In which cats are jerks and reader saves the day.Oh and there's candy. Lots of candy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd

You were a parent's worst nightmare. Not only did you give the neighborhood children candy, but you gave the neighborhood children  _ candy. _ People drill into kid's heads as soon as they are able to comprehend basic sentences that they shouldn't take candy from strangers.

It wasn't as if you purposefully got into the situation you were in. You worked at a local shop that sold seasonal gifts. Being seasonal, every few months what you stocked would change. Unfortunately, this resulted in lots of consumables being thrown out because they wouldn't last the year. The owner of the shop, an old family friend, fixed this problem by basically forcing the leftovers on the workers.

This left you with a large supply of candy canes, Valentine's day chocolates and Halloween candy. As a Responsible Adult™ you couldn't consume enough to even dent the amount of sweets you had, so you had to figure out how to get rid of it all.

That was where the children came in.

You were a single person in a neighborhood of families, which made you strange even without your odd tendencies. Some of the more adventurous children knew you as the owner of Mr. Fluffaluffagus, the neighborhood feral (he was actually rather friendly when you fed him).

Mr. Fluffaluffagus was actually to blame for the (soon to be) vulture like children.

"Excuse me?" a voice squeaked, prying you away from the reading you were doing on your front porch. Lifting your head and lowering your eyes, you greeted the monster and human children who were now standing awkwardly on your lawn. The small yellow one that you always saw tripping was the one addressing you. "Your cat's stuck in a tree."

This brought your attention from humoring to curious. "Mr. Fluff? What tree?"

And so the little gang of children (there were six of them in all) lead you to the large oak tree at the end of your block. It looked rather climbable, with all its wide and sturdy limbs. As you looked further up the tree you saw, sure enough, Mr. Fluffaluffagus stuck in the higher branches.

"Now how did he get up there?" you questioned, not really expecting a reply.

"Mr. George was walking his mean dog and it chased Mr. Fluff up the tree," one of the human children explained. The little girl had short golden curls that bobbed around her head, and missing front teeth. "We tried to help, we did, though he just yelled at us."

You frowned. "Well that's not very nice. Thank's for telling me. Now, how am I going to get him down?" As if sensing your train of thought, the cat started yowling.

The other human child with the short brown hair signed something that you couldn't understand, and the tiny bunny monster translated. "Frisk says they could ask their uncle. He's got blue magic."

Somehow you doubted Mr. Fluff would appreciate that. "No, I think I can get him down safely myself. Can you kids stay down here just in case though?"

A chorus of 'yes' was all you needed to begin your climb. You didn't really like acknowledging how old you were getting, though there was no question of your age as you struggled up that tree. Long limbs did nothing but get in the way. You managed (barely) though, and just as you were close enough the cat stopped his yowling and jumped to your shoulders, hanging on with his claws. The children cheered

It was even harder to get down. The kids shouted encouragement at you the whole way until you safely touched down, Mr. Fluff abandoning you soon after.

"That was amazing Miss!" the yellow one with no arms shouted, grinning wide at you. "Like a hero!"

The others murmured in agreement, and you found yourself smiling. You were always fond of kids.

"Well I couldn't have done it without all that encouragement," you said, making a few of them puff up their chests in pride. "I'd say you deserve a reward. Any of you like chocolate?"

 

From then on you couldn't get rid of them and didn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> dunno where i was going with this but uh, hope you enjoy?


End file.
